Kagome's Heart Inuyasha's Love
by KagomexxInuaysha86
Summary: My first fanfic. YAY. Kagome gets mad when Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo agian. She leaves for her time but this time she might stay forever. Can inuyasha finally admit his love for Kagome and Leave Kikyo
1. Shes leaving

Kagome's love, Inuyasha's Heart

Inuyasha Laid their under the tree with his eyes half open. He had just woken up and decided today he was going to take action . It had been on his mind since she left ( how he felt about Kagome). It had been three days since she was gone, she was mad and it was likely that she might not come back if Inuyasha didn't do something. He had gone to see kikyo….agian. This time something was different though for Kagome and Inuaysha. For one, Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she was so tired of being hurt every time she confronted the fact that Inuyasha wasn't her's. She needed to leave. She needed to think To think. She told Miroku and sango not to wait up for her because she might not come back. Inuyasha at this time was with Kikyo and there Convo went a little something like this.

WARNING: I know I didn't mention it in the summary(my bad) but there is some kikyo bashing taking place. Not major but just a little contempt. Its not like I called her a bitch or anything. If you're a reader im sorry I didn't take your consideration in to view. If you're a writer: you know fanfiction is mostly to let OUR imagination wonder.

3 days ago

Kikyo: Inuyasha you came for me. I knew that you would

Inuyasha: Our you in danger, whats wrong

Kikyo: nothing I just wanted to see how my love was doing

Inuyasha: oh . well uh im doing fine. Still trying to find those jewel shards…yep

Kikyo: are you still traveling with those friends of yours

Inuyasha: Yeah im still doing that.

Kikyo: how to wench doing

Inuyasha: excuse me

Kikyo: you know my reincarnation

Inuyasha: you mean kagome

Kikyo: yes her Is she still trying to win you over,

Inuyasha(blushing): I don't know what you mean

Kikyo: I doesn't matter she knows that your mine

Inuyasha: … Im yours?

Kikyo: well of course and when you finally kill naraku we can descend into the next world together

Inuyasha: of course… that's what I deserve ( he said in a depressed quiet voice)

Kikyo: Yes.. It is and its good that you know that. Well im of to take more dead souls and never let them go to where they belong. Bye

Inuyasha: cya

As he headed back to the village he thought about something. "is it possible that kikyo doesn't even love me. Does all she want is to see me suffer. Do **I **love Kikyo. Is it possible that I only want to be with her because of guilt. I don't know. I just feel so guilty all the time for her death and how sad she always is. I guess that's love. I cant tell anymore. All I know is I got to get to the kaedes hut and rest.

- As inuyasha reached the village Sango and Miroku meted them

Warning: this fanfic will have nothing to do with Miroku or sango I like the, but for right now( meaning unless I get reviews saying I need more SangoxMiroku) im not writing it.

Sango: Great Job Inuyasha Why did you have to go see Kikyo again. You KNOW how much this hurts Kagome

Miroku: Shes right how dare you toy with someone's emotions like that. DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER.

Inuyasha walked by them both and said: shut up miroku, what do you know. Where is Kagome anyway

Miroku and Sango: Shes gone and she might not come back

Inuyasha looked walked back over to them and in a concerned voice said: what, not coming back??

Sango: Yeah all because she cant take it anymore, always neglecting her feelings and to go be with Kikyo.

Inuyasha: _Have I really been that selfish to her. _He thought _Have__ I really been neglecting her feelings that much. This time I might have really done it _

Miroku: Arent you going to say something!!

Inuyasha: I don't know!! I don't know what to do anymore

Sango: if you really want to be with Kikyo that much then atleast go to Kagome's time and tell her right to her face. You can't go on doing this anymore.

Inuyasha: I need some time to think, as he ran off

Sango: Where are you going??!

-------------------------------------------------------


	2. 3 days ago in Kagomes Time

3 days ago in kagomes time

As she got out of the well with a depressed expression on her face she was at least content to be home. It was a Sunday so their was no school. Which was a good thing because she didn't feel like doing anything today. She tried to keep inuyasha out of her mind but how could she after all the time they had spent together. Was it finally over . that night.

Kagome: _I cant believe that jerk would not even think about me, How can he do this. I don't even care what happens to him anymore I don't even want to go back. I know hes just gonna dump me and tell me to go back to my own time…. Why cant he love me. Why cant I be Kikyo. Crap now hes got me thinking of him when I already have school tomorrow. I should get some rest._

Monday Morning, 2 days later. Little piece of info. Kagomes school friends are named Ayumi Eri and Yuka

Ayumi: Kagome Over here

Kagome: hey whats up

Eri: kagome are you okay, I mean shouldn't you be inside on account of your small pox

Kagome: _gramps c'mon… _Im fine

Ayumi: hows that rude boyfriend of yours

Kagome looked puzzled then she remembered: oh him well were not really together anymore.

Yuka: you broke up with him??

Ayumi: finally

Kagome: actually he broke up with me( she said in a perky voice to hide her emotions

Eri: does that mean she still likes him. She whispered to Ayumi

Kagome sighed and went off to class.

In school she couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind any better that she could last night.

Kagome: _I cant believe im thinking about Inuyasha this much._

Kagome after school in her room:

_Why is this so hard for me, its not like we where ever in a relationship or anything…and yet I feel as though we might have been. I know that he goes to see Kikyo because he loves her but doesn't he at least care about me. Doesn't he care about my feelings. I care about his. I don't even know why I bother. It would have been easier if I never met him." _She couldn't hold back her tears any more and she started to cry. _I just cant take seeing him anymore. I wont. I cant go see him anymore. It just hurts too much_


	3. 2 days ago in Inuyasha's time

2 days ago at night. In Inuyashas time

Every one was asleep except Inuyasha. How could he sleep when Kagome had been gone for almost two days and he was to blame. And for what, seeing Kikyo He wasn't even sure he loved Kikyo so why did he even have to go see her. It just made his life more Complicated and Miserable everytime he did. "_I cant even sleep good when Kagomes not here. I feel like crap right now. I didn't even realize how bad I was hurting Kagome. Im so selfish. But I cant go tell Kagome that I cant see her anymore, I don't even know if that's what I want. WHAT DO I WANT!!!!?? I cant deal with this now but for sure tomorrow I will in the morning. That might be my last day to make everything right. its really late I need to get to sleep._

That third day almost the present

When Inuyasha woke up he was already tired but he had to do something about the situation. And since it was early he knew he would have some time to himself.

So he decided to go to the sacred tree where he first met kagome. Their he decided to think everything out

That third day almost the present in Kagomes world.

_I cant believe it I just cant believe I might never see inuyasha again. I just miss him so much. But I cant go see him. I cant take the pain of him saying he doesn't want to see me anymore. Why does this bother me so much. Why cant I just leave him alone_. She then gasped at the realization she had come to._ I love him. I don't know when It happened but its true. That's why I cant leave him alone. I have to see him. To be happy. _Without even taking her bag or alerting her family she went into the well. When she came out she sat on the edge of the well

The present

He laid their with his eyes half open. _I don't understand me anymore. What does kikyo mean to me…. Right here she pinned me to this tree. I hated her for it but at least I got one good thing out of it_. In his mind he pictured Kagome. _Maybe guilt isn't really a sign of love. It cant be, I know it. But isn't It what I deserve, to be in hell with kikyo forever.. Maybe that's not my destiny maybe I actually deserve another chance to be happy. With…. Kagome. Could I have fallen in love with her..I Have to go get her. _He got up immeadiatly and sprinted to the well until he made a dead stop he sees her right there

sitting on the edge. She looks so peaceful in the light, almost like an angel. She looked up and saw him, instead of sadness her look was of peace.

Kagome: Inuyasha, she said

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: I missed you..and I know what your going to say but please her me out.

She motioned him to sit with her

Kagome: Inuyasha, we've been through a lot together and I know you more than anyone else. Everyday with you isn't perfect but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I know that you feel for kikyo and you don't think its right to lead me on but… in a strange way I'm only happy with you. It doesn't matter if you go to see Kikyo, that's expected. But inuyasha. I just want to be with you

Inuyasha looked down to see she was almost crying

Inuyasha: Kagome I feel the.._same way about you. I do Love you!!!_

Kagome; what did you say. You feel what.

Inuyasha: their something I have to do before I tell you. Can you come with me


	4. The present

He put her on his back and leaped into the air. He knew that the only way he could be together with Kagome was to finaly end everything with kikyo. He stopped about 20 meters. (Or 20 yards doesn't matter. It wasn't that far away but far enough where kagome couldn't see him. Then he went to kikyo. But what he didn't know was that kagome was already making her way to kikyo because she had seen the Soul Collectors.

Kagome: _why has he brought me to Kikyo!?? I already told him I wanted to be with him no matter what. Does he really not care for me that much. I have to know what he's talking about. _She sees them

Kikyo: Inuyasha, why have you come to me. If you do not have Naraku's head then you should leave

Inuyasha: that's not why I came. I came to tell you something.

Kikyo: what is it

Inuyasha: I cant see you any more

Kagome almost screamed out of shock and surprise because of what he had just said

Kikyo: WHAT!!!! What do you mean? Is this because of that wench?

Inuyasha: SHES NOT A WENCH. Don't call her that. I can't come see you anymore because I don't love you. I only feel guilt and there is no reason for me to go to hell with you because of that.

Kikyo: what are you saying…? YOU OWE ME!!

Inuyasha: NO I DON'T. All you do is hate and connive. You don't love me you only want to see me suffer… YOU'RE A BITCH!!!!

Kikyo: Why are you doing this

Inuyasha: I don't love you and I cant be with you. I cant come see you because I love some one else

Kikyo: No….you can't love her. NO!!!

Inuyasha: its true I love kagome and I don't think I could go on in life without her. I cant jeopardize my relationship because of you. Goodbye

Kagome stood their with awe in shock of what had just happened. _He loves me this is the happiest moment of my life. I cant believe I have him all to myself now. _she could hardly breath. Then she remembered that she was kind of spying on Inuaysha so she had to get back to where he left her. She knew she could do it because Inuyasha was still brooding over what he had just done he wondered how he could tell kagome he loved her after all he had put her through and he wasn't even sure she loved him.

Kagome ran back happy as can be to where he had left her. She was just so excited but when inuyasha got back he only greeted her and asked if she was ready to go.

Kagome:_ was what I saw a dream . Im so confused why wont he talk to me about it_

When they got back Inuyasha didn't say a word to Kagome. He was still thinking about how he would tell her that he loved her it.


	5. The Most Magical Night

That night

Kagome: _why hasent he told me yet. Maybe it was a dream. Should I ask him?? No that be weird. _

_Kagome: hey inuaysha_

_Inuyasha: yes_

_Kagome: did you uhh do anything interesting today._

_Inuyasha: no??_

_  
Kagome: you sure. Didn't kill any demons. Didn't collect any jewel shards. Didn't confess love to me_

_._

_Inuyasha: no, wait what!?_

_No I need to just go up to him and tell him I love him_

Inuyasha: _how do I tell her. I know she wants to be with me but what does that mean. I should asked at the time. it would be awkard to ask now. _

_Example Awkard Moment_

_Inuyasha: Kagome Hey. Um soooo hows it going_

_Kagome: uhh fine?_

_Inuyasha: great. Fantastic. Umm about earlier_

_Kagome: what about earlier_

_Inuyasha: when you said you wanted to beeee with me uh what did you mean_

_Kagome: WHAT! What kind of question is that._

_No. Im not doing that. Maybe I just slip it into a conversation._

_Example slip in I love you convo_

_  
Inuyasha: So hows it going_

_Kagome: good im fine_

_Inuyasha: you know I haven't had ramen in a while_

_Kagome: oh don't worry ill bring you some_

_Inuyasha: oh that sounds great, _

_Kagome: ill go home and-_

_Inuyasha; I love you_

_Kagome: what?_

_Inuyasha: nothing._

_Nah that wouldn't work either. I gotta find out if she loves me cause I don't want to be rejected._

then out of no where kagome popped up behind him

Kagome: Hey

Inuyasha: ahh!

Kagome: oh did I startle you, sorry. Wanna go for a walk

Inuyasha: no you didn't startle me and..he blushed. Yeah okay ill go for a walk

As they where walking the didn't speak both had something on their mind. Kagome grabbed inuyasha's and and they both started blushing like crazy. Then kagome stopped and said "we can sit here"

Inuyasha: what did you want to talk about

Kagome: sigh… Inuyasha it's a buetifal night out tonight

Inuyasha: is that it…:!

Kagome: just Look!

Inuyasha looked up into the sky and saw the stars and how wonderful it was. Then looked back at kagome and saw how wonderful she was.

Kagome: inuyasha (she had to play it off Like she didn't here Inu and Kikyo talking.)

I know how you feel about kikyo and I know that I can never replace her in your heart. But I need to tell you something..I- I love you.

Inuyasha almost fainted at what was just said. he was so happy and excited

Inuyasha: kagome theirs something I have to tell you about kikyo

Kagome just started to cry out of happiness and exclaimed " inuyasha I heard every word of what you said to kikyo you dodnt need to say anything

Inuyasha now realized that she knew he loved her and just held her

Inuyasha: kagome I love you so much…wait you where spying on me!!!

Kagome: aw c'mon. I doesn't matter just kiss me

They move towards each other both blushing. An their lips met in the middle. They both felt so excited they didn't want it to end. It lasted for minutes until they finally pulled apart. After that the held each other under the night sky until they said they would have to go back sometime but as they where walking back the sky started to fill with Myasma. They both started to cough and when the looked up they saw hords of demons thrusting at them with Kikyo leading them and naraku with her.

Kikyo: INUYASHA YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE

Inuyasha looked at kagome and in an understanding tone he said "hm. well that's expected."

That's it. For now. this is my first time, im a rookie so give me some slack. There is more in my "vault" about RinxShesh. And MirokuxSango. Please review . if you don't like it still please review so I can edit my other stuff


End file.
